Hi-5 USA Series 1, Episode 2 (Hearing)
Hearing is the second episode from Hi-5 USA Series 1. Segments *JENN shows Chats a sign language that people that can't hear or speak use. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 11 (Perspective). *KIMEE believes there's an echo when she taps with a hammer. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking). *KARLA taps and saws. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking). *CURTIS and the Hi-5 band have chatty feet. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking). *KARLA counts different ways to walk. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking). *SHARING STORIES: Shaun tells us a story about a rooster (Curtis) that has a sore throat, his friends (Kimee the cow, Karla the horse and Jenn the mouse) try to wake up the farmer for him. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 7 (Inside me). Absent: SHAUN. Gallery Jenn USA S1 E2.png Kimee USA S1 E2.png Karla USA S1 E2 1.png Curtis USA S1 E2.png Karla USA S1 E2 2.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E2.png Trivia *This is the first episode that Shaun is absent. *This is the first episode to feature Shaun reading a sharing story. *All of Karla's segments in this episode are originally taken from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking). Songlets ; Word play We can speak a language, the words come from our hands It's a very special language, if you watch you'll understand This way says hello and this way says goodbye And this way says I love you, would you like to try? Say hello, say goodbye Say I love you Say hello, say goodbye Say I love you. We can speak a language, the words come from our hands It's a very special language, if you watch you'll understand This way says hello and this way says goodbye And this way says I love you, would you like to try? Say hello, say goodbye Say I love you Say hello, say goodbye Say I love you. ; Puzzles and patterns One, two, three, tap, tap, tap Hammer those nails, hit them flat One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two, three... Tap, tap, tap and tap Every time I tap, tap, tap Keeps coming back, tap, tap, tap When you hear the echo. One, two, three, tap, tap, tap Hammer those nails, hit them flat One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two, three... ; Body move #01 One, two, three, tap, tap, tap Hammer those nails, hit them flat. One, two, three, tap, tap, tap Hammer those nails, hit them flat. One, two, three, saw, saw, saw Cut the timber, saw some more. One, two, three, saw, saw, saw Cut the timber, saw some more. ; Making music When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Stomp stomp stomp, tap tap tap There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Stomp tap tap, stomp scoff scoff There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Stomp tap scoff, scoff slap ring There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. ; Body move #02 Normal walking can be fun Now walk quickly but don't run Let's slow right down and take a time And just enjoy walking in the sunshine Now march along, one, two, one March along and sing this song. Normal walking can be fun Now walk quickly but don't run Let's slow right down and take a time And just enjoy walking in the sunshine Now march along, one, two, one March along and sing this song. ; Sharing stories It's great to be up early It's great to see the sun It's great just doing cow things Good morning everyone Moo! It's great to be up early It's great to see the sun It's great just doing horse things Good morning everyone Neigh!Category:Episodes that Shaun is absent Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Episodes that Shaun read a sharing story Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about roosters Category:Ep about sore throat Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about mice